Toy Taker
The Toy Taker, also known as Mr. Cuddles, is an anthropomorphic teddy bear disguised as a thief who served as the main villain-turned-anti-hero of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys. He was voiced by Rick Moranis who also played Dark Helmet. Biography Mr. Cuddles started his life as a Christmas present given to Steven. Mr. Cuddles was his favorite gift, playing with him and always took him everywhere he went. That is until the inevitable happened, when Steven was growing up and had found other interests and hobbies. This hurt Mr. Cuddles's feelings and he was put inside a box, before making his trip straight to the dump, which tore parts of his stuffing out. Wishing to save other fellow Christmas toys from the fate of "outgrowth", he puts on a fedora, an old trenchcoat, mittens, and wore stilts, going under the name "Toy Taker". He used a magic flute (it is never mentioned how he got ahold of it) to hypnotize other toys and enter his large blimp. Plot The Toy Taker stumbles upon a home one stormy night and steals several toys inside, ranging from a rocking horse, to a car, and a rag doll. Using his hypnotic flute, all the toys were guided straight to his blimp, via vacuum suction. Next he stole tin toy soldiers from a bell tower with the vacuum. Home after home, neighborhood after neighborhood, the Toy Taker abducted toys all over the world from children who play with them. The next night, after stealing the toys right out of Santa Claus' workshop, Rudolph, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Bumble, and Clarice set out to find and capture the Toy Taker. He is then seen inside an iceberg with the captured toys and he tells every one of them why they are there. He goes on to say in song that the kids outgrow their toys and abandon them, but still sympathetic when he dabs the tears off a rag doll and fixing and elephant's nose before leaving. He then succeeds in stealing the gingerbread toys from Castaway Cove, but after plundering the Island of Misfit Toys, the heroes disguise themselves as toys and sneak aboard the blimp he uses as transport; he was unable to take Bumble with him because he was "too...Ginormous!" After the heroes are discovered, the Toy Taker pushes a button on his control and sends them falling through a trapdoor. They fly back on board and seem to corner him, but he escapes to the top of the blimp, followed by Yukon. But as Cornelius tries to get closer to him, he leaves holes on the blimp due to the spikes on his cleats, with the Toy Taker reminding him he was "ruining his blimp." Cornelius is thrown off the blimp by a passing Boomerang That Doesn't Come Back, only to be rescued by Bumble below. Rudolph and Clarice then scare the Toy Taker with the red light from Rudolph's nose, prompting the hooligan to parachute into the abandoned Peppermint Mine. After a chase through the roller-coaster like mine, Toy Taker makes a run for it, but is lassoed by Yukon Cornelius (armed with dental floss borrowed from Hermie). Once his coat and hat are pulled off by Cornelius, everyone watching (later joined by Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Bumble and the gang) begin to discover the Toy Taker was a teddy bear on stilts named Mr. Cuddles. Still showing his fear, it begins to fade when no one would fear him. Santa then comes up to him when he sees the stuffing fall out of his hole. He then goes on to tell the story of how he once belonged to a young boy named Steven, before feeling abandoned and forgotten by him. But Santa would tell him this is not the case, and assures him Steven would never forget him. Mr. Cuddles also apologized for his troubles. In the end, he reforms and after being repaired by Queen Camilla, is delivered to Steven's daughter by Santa Claus. She wakes to see him and hugs Mr. Cuddles when a now adult grown Steven looks down to see him. Gallery Toy Taker.png|Our first look at the Toy Taker. Toytaker1.png|His next target is Santa's warehouse. Toy Taker.jpg|The Toy Taker inside the iceberg with the captured toys. Toytaker2.png|The Toy Taker bids adieu before taking off in his blimp. Toytaker3.png|Toy Taker piloting his blimp. Toy_taker_blimp.png|The Toy Taker finds intruders inside his blimp. Toytaker4.png|Cornered and nowhere to go, the Toy Taker pushes a button to the blimp's mechanics... Toytaker5.png|...but he is quickly pursued by Yukon Cornelius. Toytaker6.png|He is bothered by Rudolph's red light. Toytaker7.png|To escape, he parachutes his way down to the Peppermint Mines. Toytaker8.png|He begins to tail Rudolph and Clarice on a cart after he was chased by them moments earlier. Toytaker9.png|The Toy Taker is lassoed by Cornelius and Santa and the gang discover the identity of the Toy Taker. Mr._Cuddles.jpeg|Mr. Cuddles, the Toy Taker's true identity. Mr._Cuddles_and_Steven.png|Mr. Cuddles tells the story of how he once belonged to a boy named Steven. Mr._Cuddles_happy_again.png|Mr. Cuddles is redeemed and becomes the new present for Steven's daughter. Trivia *His backstory is similar to Lotso's, another teddy bear, only the events happened differently. **The dump happened to be Lotso's fate, while for Mr. Cuddles it was what changed him into a villain. Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains